


Beware of Crimson Peak

by SailorLestrade



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Curses, F/M, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Horror, Imprisonment, Mentions of incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: An old manor in Maine holds many dark secrets. Can (y/n) and the Winchesters destroy the evil inside the house, or will it tear them apart forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know Crimson Peak took place in the late 1800′s in England, but for the sake of this, it’s taking place in Maine the events of the movie might be moves up a little. But it’s for sure in Maine. And sorry for the lake of Winchesters in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Feedback would be most welcome!

It was cold outside, but it was even colder in the house as Edith Cushing pushed open the doors and walked inside. Her footsteps were weak, and her hand was shaking on her cane. The house groaned with old age, matching Edith step for step. She looked around at the dark, dismal house with much distaste. She hated this place with a passion. She wanted to be rid of it. As she stared at the decaying floorboard and the hole in the ceiling, a book flew past her head. The old woman closed her eyes.

“Stop that Lucille. This is my house now.” She groaned at the spirit behind her. Lucille Sharpe glared daggers at her.

“I believe this is Sharpe manor. Not Cushing manor.” Lucille hissed at the old woman. Lucille still looked as young as the day she died. Over the years, she had found ways to control her appearance, so her ghost was no longer the grotesque image that had been trapped within these walls. She looked more human each day, and secretly prayed that someday her humanity would come back to her.

“I told you I remarried. It’s Mrs. McMichael.” Edith said. Lucille shook her head.

“You did tell me. But you didn’t bother to tell your darling husband.” She laughed. Edith glared with her horrid eyesight.

“He stopped being my husband the day you took him away from me.” Edith explained. “Soon, I’ll be rid of this damn house.”

“You can’t sell it.” Lucille laughed, floating around the room gracefully. “You’ll rot away with this house. And you’ll always come back to it. Alan isn’t around anymore to protect you. It’s just dear old orphan Edith.” Lucille levitated the book she had thrown. Edith gripped her cane. Lucille loved to push her buttons. Edith was sure that if she could die, Lucille would have killed her by now. But she couldn’t die. Not yet.

“Where is Thomas?” Edith asked, looking around for the younger Sharpe.

“Fiddling around in the workshop.” Lucille said nonchalantly. Edith eyed the stars. She wouldn’t be able to make it up them, to talk to Thomas, to reason with him. She didn’t want to look at this house anymore, but she was drawn back here all the time. When another deal fell through, or Lucille scared someone by trying to kill them.

“This has got to stop Lucille.” Edith said. Lucille just floated, reading her book.

“Then you shouldn’t have killed me.” Lucille shrugged. “I didn’t tell you about my magic, and now we’re all paying the price for it.”

“How are you paying the price?” Edith asked. “You float around here all day, doing as you wish. You aren’t forced to walk this earth day after day because you can’t let go.” Lucille just smirked.

“You’re welcome.” She said with a shrug. Edith huffed and slowly walked across rickety floor board and past spider webs. She made her way into the kitchen, surveying it. Nothing had changed over all these years. Pots and pans still hung on the wall, containers of that vile tea still set around, a knife was still laying bloody on the table. It was like a time capsule that Edith never wanted to unearth. But it was here and she was stuck with it.

“You should bring me some more reading material.” Lucille said, floating behind Edith. She loved to torture her, to annoy her. “I’ve read through everything you brought me.”

“Why would I do that?” Edith asked. Lucille laughed.

“Because you know if you don’t, I’ll find other ways to hurt you.” Using her ghostly powers, she threw the knife at Edith, who moved to the side to avoid it. “I see you learned.”

“After the first couple cuts with that knife, I would hope I’ve learned.” Edith said. She looked out the window. It looked so cold outside. It was never warm in this area, even in the summer. The energy from the ghosts just seemed to keep the heat away. It had been so long since Edith felt warmth in her bones.

“You’ll never leave for good, you know that right?” Lucille said. “You tried to go to Alan, but he died and left you all alone. And you two always came back here. His blood in the foyer, your stench on the sheets, Thomas and I still here, waiting for you.” She laughed. “We’re just one big, happy family, aren’t we?”

“I’m no family of yours.” Edith snapped at the ghost. She was giving in to Lucille’s taunting. That’s exactly what she wanted. Lucille laughed.

“You were once. How many years ago was that?” Edith turned and walked back through the main hall. “Edith, where are you going? I thought we were having fun!”

“I have some calls to make.” Edith said, stepping out of the house that Lucille could never leave.

“Don’t forget the magazines and books!” Lucille called after her. Edith walked to the car that was waiting for her. The man in the suit opened the back door for her.

“Where to Mrs. McMichael?” He asked. Edith looked at the house with much disgust.

“Home Leonard.” She said. The man nodded. “I need to make a phone call. I just hope that it is answered.” With that, Leonard turned the car and drove down the long drive, away from the house. 

A ghostly man stood at the upstairs window, watching her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a phone call for John.

Dean was working away in the kitchen. It was important to him that it was clean. It was their kitchen and he didn’t want it to be like one of those disgusting kitchenettes that he and Sam had grown up with on the road all the time. They closest they had ever had to a real thing was Bobby’s house, and that couldn’t even be considered a kitchen half the time.

He had just finished cleaning when he heard loud laughter coming from the library. Raising an eyebrow, he made his way out of the kitchen, throwing the gross sponge he had been using in the trash as he did. He walked into the library and heard her laugh again.

“Sam, the answer to 90’s alternative isn’t always Nirvana or Oasis.” (Y/n) laughed.

“Come on. That answer was just a Nirvana song.” Sam said. Dean stood in the doorway and watched them. Sam was settled on the couch, (Y/n) next to him. She had her back up against his side, his arm up on the back of the couch. They were playing some song guessing game together. And Dean could feel the jealousy of it rising in his chest.

“That was an exception.” (Y/n) offered, making Sam laugh.

“What are you guys up to?” Dean asked, walking in to the library. (Y/n) smiled up at him.

“This game is so much fun.” (Y/n) said, showing Dean her phone. “You should try it out. They have a whole lot of classic rock and stuff you’d like.” Dean just nodded and headed off to grab the TV remote. Sam and (y/n) just glanced at each other before going back to play their game. Dean knew that Sam was just doing this to make him mad. Sam knew that Dean really liked (y/n), ever since she had bailed them out on a hunt and came to live with them.

That’s when the sound of a ringing phone made them all look up.

“That’s not mine.” (Y/n) said. Sam checked his.

“Same.” He said. Dean looked over at the wall. One of the bookshelves housed old phones that Dean kept charged up just in case. And the one ringing was one of John Winchester’s old phones. Dean made his way to it, noticing that Sam made no move to. He flipped open the phone.

“Hello?” Dean asked, bringing it to his ear.

“Hello. Is this John Winchester?” An older sounding voice on the other end asked. Dean looked over at Sam and (Y/n), who were silent. They were no longer cuddling up against each other. Sam was leaning forward, trying to listen in to the conversation Dean was having. (Y/n) had put her phone down and was quiet.

“Sorry, he’s not here.” Dean said, not mentioning the fact that John had died almost ten years prior. He heard the voice, a woman, sigh.

“Are you Dean?” The woman asked. Dean froze some.

“Uh…” Dean said, not sure if he should answer or not.

“My name is Edith McMichael.” The woman explained, seeming to sense Dean’s hesitation. “John was here about twelve years ago. I helped him with something he was working on, and he gave me this number and told me to call if I needed anything. Well, I need something.” Dean looked down at the floor.

“Well, I hate to tell you this Ms. McMichael…”

“Please, call me Edith.” The woman said, interrupting Dean. Dean rolled his eyes some.

“Well, I hate to tell you this Edith, but John died about ten years ago.” He told her. She was silent on the other end of the phone. “Sorry.”

“I…great.” She sighed. “I don’t know what to do now. These ghosts won’t leave me alone.” That caught Dean’s interest right then, kinda how Edith had hoped it would.

“Ghosts?” Dean asked. Sam and (y/n) looked at each other before looking back at him. “Well, that’s something I might be able to help with.” He didn’t know it, but Edith was smiling on her end of the phone. It had worked.

“Great.” She said, trying to hide her happiness. “You will need to come to Maine. Are you able to come here on your own or do you need transportation arrangements?” Before Dean could answer. “On second thought, just give me your email and my assistant will be in contact with you. He’s better with this than I am.” Dean rattled off some email that Sam had set up for cases. “Great. We’ll be in touch.” With that, she hung up.

“So, what was all that about?” (Y/n) asked. Dean walked over to her and Sam and set on the coffee table in front of them.

“I think that I just got us a case.” He said. As if on cue, Sam’s laptop beeped, signaling that an email had been sent to their case email. Dean made his way over to the computer with Sam right behind him. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

“Something feels off about this whole thing.” Sam said.

“She’s willing to pay us dude.” Dean said. “Money Sam. Real money.” He smiled and read through the email. (Y/n) watched him. He was so cute when he got excited about things… “Pack your bags guys. We’re going to Maine.” Sam sighed and went to his room to pack, knowing there was no convincing Dean otherwise. As Dean stood, (Y/n) snagged his arm.

“Dean, I don’t think we should go.” She said, staring up into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, come on (y/n), it’s a paying gig.” He said. “Having a little extra money without credit card fraud is nice from time to time.”

“Dean, trust me on this one.” She said, trying her hardest to convince him. “I have this really bad feeling about the whole thing.” Dean rubbed her arm, smiling at her.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise.” He said, leaning forward to kiss her as Sam came back in, ruining the moment. Dean silently swore at Sam before standing up out of his chair to go talk to him. (Y/n) set down in the seat Dean had just left and read the email. Old house in the wilderness of Maine that needs to be cleansed so the owner could sell it. It wasn’t exactly the toughest job they had ever had, and it would be nice to get paid. And (Y/n) had always wanted to go to Maine, maybe even take in some sort of Stephen King book crawl type thing.

“I’m just paranoid.” She said to herself. She stood up from the laptop. She headed to her room to start back, but the whole time, a voice in her head kept telling her that she shouldn’t go. She should tell them she was sick and just stay behind. But her heart was stronger. She was going to go with Dean. He could keep her safe from a stupid ghost cleansing.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road again.

(Y/n) was not happy to spend 27 hours in the backseat of the Impala. It was cramped, because Sam and Dean needed legroom so she was forced to lay across the seat to stretch her legs out. It smelled like their food, which wouldn’t be so bad if Dean just didn’t get so many damn onions on everything. They would make the occasional joke to each other, almost like they forgot she was in the backseat. She guessed she should be used to it by now. It had been them for the longest time and it would always be them, whether she was in the backseat with headphones on or not.

“Can we stop for the night?” (Y/n) finally asked after about sixteen hours in the car. They had just made it to Pittsburgh and she was secretly wishing that Dean didn’t have that fear of flying. They could’ve been there by now. Or she could have at least used the bathroom. And they had those wet wipe things so she wouldn’t have to use dry shampoo to make her hair not look disgusting from sticking to the leather seats when she was asleep back in Indiana.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Sam said. “I could really use a bed.”

“We don’t have the money for two rooms.” Dean explained. “So someone is bunking with someone else.” Sam smirked some. He knew this would push Dean’s buttons.

“I’ll bunk with you (Y/n).” Sam laughed. Dean glared at his brother.

“Or we could just keep driving and freshen up at a hotel in Lincoln.” Dean growled at Sam, making (Y/n) sigh.

“Can we at least stop to pee?” She groaned. “I’ve been holding it in for a while and I don’t have the appendage that makes it easy to go in a bottle.” Sam laughed loudly and even Dean had a smile on his face. He pulled off to a diner. Food and a rest stop were in order. The boys took to the table while (Y/n) disappeared into the restroom. She wanted to clean herself up the best she could. She felt like she had a thin layer of Dean’s onions on her.

I’d rather just have Dean on me…

She shook her head, getting those thoughts out of her brain. He saw her as more of a sister, she knew that. That was confirmed for her when they walked in and Dean’s eyes were immediately drawn to the chest of the perky young thing that led him and Sam to their table. For once, she just wanted him to look at her the way he looked at them. Hell, at this point, she’d be happy if anyone looked that way at her. But she could be a little…intimidating. She looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe if she wore blood red lipstick, or got plastic surgery to make her face a little rounder. Or to make other things a little fuller. Her phone chirped then.

Dean: Did you fall in? We’re starving.

(Y/n) put her phone in her pocket and made her way back to the table. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her into the booth beside him, shooting Dean a glance. He was going to keep teasing him if Dean didn’t do something soon. Dean just glared at his brother as (Y/n) searched the menu for what she wanted. Sam kicked Dean’s leg then motioned with his head over to (Y/n). Dean shook his head no. Sam kicked his leg again and gave him a bitch face while motioning over to (Y/n) again. Dean sighed.

“So, (Y/n), I…” Dean started, but the perky waitress with eyes for the boys came up then. Seeing (Y/n) sitting by Sam, she ignored him and all but threw herself at Dean.

“What can I get you?” She asked. “Anything you want.” Dean sighed some and placed her order for a burger. Sam got a salad. After a moment and some huffing from the waitress, (Y/n) ordered a burger and cheese sticks. The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away.

“Dean? What were you saying?” Sam said, trying to get the conversation back on track. (Y/n) looked up at Dean and he lost all coherent words and just stared.

“Dean? You okay?” (Y/n) asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He blinked a couple times.

“Uh, yeah. Just thinking about the case.” He said. Sam groaned a little and leaned back. He had given Dean so many opportunities and he chickened out every time. And then Sam had to listen to him whine around because he wanted to ask her out. He just sipped on his drink. (Y/n) looked down at her phone.

“Well, according to Google Maps, we’re about ten hours outside of Lincoln.” (Y/n) explained. “Hopefully this little rest stop will keep us going until we can get there.” She smiled some. “Good news is, looks like most of the motels in Lincoln have free Wi-Fi.” 

“Hopefully we won’t be there too long.” Dean said. “We’ll have to meet with Edith McMichael, or her assistant when we get there. Then we’ll have to case the house and finally busting. I’m gonna guess about three days total. If that.” (Y/n) wanted to tell them about the bad feeling she had, but Dean was so excited to be getting paid for this, and Sam wasn’t about to crush Dean’s dreams. But soon, their food came and they didn’t have to try to force awkward conversation, even though Sam tried a couple times throughout the meal to get Dean to talk to (Y/n), to ask her those six words that had been eating him up.

They finished their food quickly and the waitress gave Dean a slice of pie to go, free of charge, with her phone number on the receipt stuck to it. Dean tossed it out when they left the diner and risked a glance over at (y/n). She didn’t say anything about it, but there was a small smile on her face when she watched Dean throw the number in the trash. Of course, the pie was staying, and she really couldn’t blame him for the one. She settled in the backseat for the rest of the drive to Lincoln.

****

“We’re here.” Sam announced, reaching over the back of the front seat to gently shake (Y/n) awake. She didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep. She wasn’t even sure what state she would’ve fallen asleep in. It couldn’t have been too awfully long though, because she felt like she hadn’t slept much at all. 

“Already?” She asked, yawning. Dean pulled in to the parking lot of a motel.

“Thought we could catch a few hours and shower before we met with the assistant.” Dean said.

“Did you even bother to get his name?” Sam asked. Dean shrugged. (Y/n) rolled her eyes and went to pay for a room. She came back with the room key.

“You boys go ahead and bunk down. I’m going to shower. I’ll just crash on the couch there or something.” She said with a shrug.

“You can share with me.” Dean said, a little too happy at the thought. Sam had a big smile on his face, but quickly hid it when (Y/n) looked at him. He just shrugged. “I mean, if you want to.”

“Brush your teeth first Shrek.” (Y/n) said with a smile, patting his shoulder. She made her way into the bathroom with her toiletries. Dean looked at Sam.

“Is my breath really that bad?” He asked, breathing on to his hand to get a whiff of his onion breath.

“Dude, I’ve been telling you that for the past how many years?” Sam asked. Sam tossed him his toothbrush and toothpaste. “Enjoy your bunkmate. Just don’t do anything while I’m right there.” Sam flopped down on his bed. Dean rolled his eyes but went to the kitchenette to brush his teeth.

****

(Y/n) stood under the warm water of the shower. But something cold kept sinking into her bones, making her not want to leave the safety of the shower. Everything was going to be okay, except for the ghostly voice that she could hear in the back of her mind.

Would you be mine?

(Y/n) looked around the steamy bathroom. She swore she heard it, but it wasn’t Dean or Sam’s voice. And it was confirmed as she made her way out of the bathroom to see both the boys asleep. She shook her head. She had to just be hearing things. She made her way over to the bed that Dean was in and with a small smile, crawled into it, falling asleep as his arm snaked around her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters meet with Edith's assistant.

(Y/n) was awoken in the morning to Sam yelling at Dean for using all the hot water and taking forever in the shower. Dean was smirking as he set at the small table in the motel, his feet up as he watched the morning news. She sighed some, missing the warmth that had enveloped her last night. She stretched out on the bed, not wanting to get up but she knew she had to. She groaned and got out of bed, the old Van Halen shirt she used for her pajamas covering up the shorts she was wearing. And she was regretting it now, because she was freezing.

“Good morning there Princess.” Dean said, pushing a cardboard cup carrier with two cups from Starbucks in it. “Got you a vanilla bean frappe.” (Y/n) smiled and took it from the carrier, taking a sip and smiling.

“You’re a lifesaver Dean.” She laughed. While she would’ve loved something hot right now, she was enjoying the sugary taste of the frappe and the fact that Dean thought to get her something. Sam came out then, freshly showered and clean clothes on.

“When are we meeting with Edith’s assistant?” Sam asked, snagging his coffee from the cup holder. Dean looked at his watch.

“Oh, in about thirty minutes.” Dean said. (Y/n) almost spit out her frappe. She quickly set it down. “What’s wrong?”

“Why’d you let me sleep? I have to get ready!” She said, running to the bathroom to try to tame her mess of hair. Dean just rolled his eyes and watch a little bit more of the news. Since Edith had contacted them, the boys didn’t feel that they had to dress up and pretend to be something they weren’t, but (Y/n) still thought it would be best to put their best foot forward. Especially if it meant more paying gigs in the future so she could stop listening to Dean whine about money all the time. 

“(Y/n), you look great. Don’t worry too much about it.” Dean called into the bathroom as he heard her moving around in there, trying to get dressed.

“Says you Mr. Great Eyelashes and your brother, Mr. Perfect Hair.” (Y/n) snapped at them. Sam carded his fingers through his hair.

“She thinks my hair is perfect?” He asked with a smile. Dean rolled his eyes and knocked on the bathroom door.

“(Y/n), you look great.” He said softly. She opened the door, walking out in a nice pair of jeans and a nice shirt. She looked up at Dean, seeing the smile on his face when he watched her. And she knew he was checking her out as she made her way to put her boots on.

“So, are you guys ready?” (Y/n) asked, lacing up her boots. Sam noticed Dean just watching her and poked his arm roughly. Dean growled a little before turning his attention back to (Y/n).

“Yeah we’re ready.” He grabbed his jacket off the back of chair and slipped it on.

****

They drove to the address that was provided to them, not even a full five minutes from the motel they were staying at. And if it hadn’t been so damn cold, they could’ve just walked. It was the middle of springtime. The rest of the country was warm, why couldn’t this place be? Dean whistled as he looked at the house.

“Damn, I hope we’re busting ghosts here.” He said, smiling at the manicured lawn and recently painted walls.

“We’re never that lucky Dean.” Sam said. Dean glared at him.

“Why do you always have to fucking rain on my parade?” He asked. (Y/n) placed a hand on their shoulders.

“Boys, put your dicks away and quit trying to spread your testosterone everywhere.” She said. “We have things to do.” She let go of them and climbed out of the car. Dean smirked a little and followed her out with Sam following them. (Y/n) went to the front steps and rang the doorbell. A young maid came to the door.

“Hello, we’re here to see Mrs. McMichael.” (Y/n) said softly. The maid nodded and let them in. A man a little bit younger than Sam came down the stairs towards them.

“Ah. You must be Dean, Sam, and (Y/n).” He said, coming to shake Dean and Sam’s hands. He took (Y/n)’s and placed a gentle kiss on it. Sam could see Dean’s muscles tighten some. “I’m Anthony, Edith’s assistant.” He explained.

“Nice to meet you.” Sam said before Dean could say anything.

“I’m afraid that Edith had some other matters to attend to, but I can give you the details that you will need.” He said, motioning for them to follow him into the study. They all walked in and took seats on the leather chairs. Anthony walked to the bookcase and grabbed a book. “The house has been in Edith’s family for a long time.” He explained, opening the book and showing a picture. “Sharpe Manor, as it’s called. One of Edith’s ancestors married the man of the house, Sir Thomas Sharpe. Him and his sister resided there with Ed…her ancestor, until Lady Lucille Sharpe went crazy. As it was later discovered, Lucille had been using the house as a trap, luring young women in with her brother as the bait, and then killing them and taking their inheritance.”

“My god.” (Y/n) whispered. Anthony shut the book and laid it on a table.

“Lucille killed her brother before she herself was killed by Edith’s ancestor.” Anthony continued. “Their ghosts haunt the house, making it impossible to sell. It has set empty for many decades now, growing into a state of disrepair. We can’t do anything with it.”

“Have you tried tearing it down? Or burning it?” Dean asked with a shrug.

“Any fires we tried to set would go out. There almost seems to be a fore field around the house, preventing any unnatural damage, such as throwing things through the window or using a bulldozer to tear it down.” Anthony explained. “We need you to go in and get rid of Lucille and Thomas so that maybe we can get rid of the house once and for all.”

“We would like to scout it first.” Sam explained. “Get a feel of what we’re dealing with.” Anthony nodded.

“That is most understandable. Will you be able to do that tonight?” He seemed so anxious to get things moving. The three hunters glanced at each other.

“Sure.” Dean said. “Why not? What could possibly go wrong?”

****

“Thomas.” Lucille called up the stairs. Her brother appeared, looking down at her. “I have a bad feeling.”

“Of what?” Thomas asked, ghostly eyes staring at his sister as she paced the main floor.

“Doom.” She said. She looked up at him. “I think we’re going to have some visitors soon. Perhaps we should play with them.” Thomas shook his head.

“I’m done playing games with people Lucille.” He said, turning away from her. “I’m going back to my workshop.” Lucille growled.

“Don’t walk away from me Thomas.” She said, making the broken chandelier on the floor rattle. “Thomas Sharpe!” He ignored her and headed back to the upper floors. He could hear his sister throwing a tantrum the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters find the house.

(Y/n) set in the back of the Impala, staring out the window as Dean drove. Her overly full hunting bag set at her feet. She was a bit of a mother hen when it came to hunting, but she was always prepared. Once on a hunt, she got caught in a cave because of a freak snowstorm and she probably would’ve died if it hadn’t been for the fact that she kept essentials in her hunting bag. And it had come in handy more than once.

“Man, this house really is in the middle of nowhere.” Dean commented. They hadn’t passed another house in miles. And it was so cold. He had to keep turning up the heat in the car. “I can’t believe it’s so damn cold around these parts. I’m surprised anything grows.”

“Hey, I think I see it.” Sam said, sitting up some in his seat. Dean kept driving until he came to a long, dirt drive that led straight to a black color mansion. (Y/n) leaned forward, resting on the back of the front seat to get a better look at the house in front of her.

“It’s massive.” (Y/n) said, taking in the house.

“Yeah. A massive shit hole.” Dean mumbled. He pulled the car up in front of the house and parked it. (Y/n) grabbed her hunting bag and climbed out, shivering as she stood beside the mansion. (Y/n) stood in front of the large front doors, staring at the ominous, yet vibrate red. She noticed words written above the door.

“Mors vincit omnia.” (Y/n) read. Sam looked over at her.

“That’s not good.” He said, looking up at the door. “What kind of screwed up people put that as their welcome?”

“Death conquers all…” (Y/n) whispered. She shivered some.

“Come on. Let’s get this over with.” Dean said, hoisting his weapons bag up. “The sooner we scout the place, the sooner we can figure out how to get rid of the ghost problem.” (Y/n) and Sam both nodded before following Dean into the house.

The front doors creaked as Dean pushed them open. It was just as cold in the house as it was outside, and the smell of mildew and dust was almost overwhelming. (Y/n)’s eyes were wide as she examined the dark, gothic style home. There seemed to be nothing in the foyer except for a pile of leaves and snow. (Y/n) looked up to see a hole in the ceiling of the mansion. The floor boards creaked as they walked.

“Should we split up?” Sam asked, looking around.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt.” Dean said. (Y/n) looked at them funny. Never before had they suggested splitting up. That was usually a rule on a hunt. Something was off about them. “(Y/n), check upstairs.”

“Okay…” She said, keeping her bag with her as she made her way to the staircase. Out of everything in this house, it looked to be the sturdiest. She hoped that was the case. Dean went in one direction while Sam explored in another. (Y/n) sighed to herself and headed up the stairs, unaware of something hiding beneath them.

****

(Y/n) walked around the upstairs, checking rooms full of furniture and personal items. This place should be crawling with ghosts. But she hadn’t encountered a thing. She came to another stairway and climbed it, coming to an attic full of toys and other trinkets. She set her bag down, ready to get her EMF out to scan the area when one of the toys started making a noise. (Y/n) froze and slowly turned to look at it. It was a clown looking thing with two cups and a ball. (Y/n) watched it for a second before she saw her breath come out in a white cloud.

“Would you be mine?” A soft voice whispered. She spun around and came face to face with the only ghost she had encountered the whole time. She fumbled for her shotgun, only to feel it pulled from her hands. The man walked to her, cold fingers gently touching her face.

“What are you doing?” (Y/n) whispered. The man just smiled and took her hand, spinning her around like he was dancing with her. (Y/n)’s breath caught in her throat as she began to waltz with the ghost around the attic. She was starting to feel numb from the contact with the ghost. He kept dancing with her, keeping a firm grasp on her. “Thomas.” She whispered, not even realizing that she had said it until she saw a smile spread on his face. He didn’t even look ghostly. He looked almost human.

“I wondered when you would notice.” He said as he spun her around the room.

****

“Hey Dean.” Sam said, holding a picture and examining it. Dean came up to his brother. “Says it’s Carter Cushing, but doesn’t it kinda look like Bobby?” Sam showed him the antiqued photo of a man. It had to be from the late 1800’s. Dean shrugged.

“I don’t know man. I don’t think they share a resemblance.” Dean said. Sam set the photo down and looked around. “Have you seen any ghosts?”

“Nope.” Sam said. “We should go check on (Y/n). She’s been awfully quiet and usually she wants to show us things.”

“Yeah…” Dean said, feeling the hairs on his neck stand up. “Let’s go.”

Adjusting their shotguns, they made their way up the stairs towards the rooms (y/n) had just been exploring. They checked each room, looking for her. Worry was starting to creep into Dean’s chest when he didn’t see her anywhere. He looked over at Sam, seeing worry in his eyes. That’s when they came to the staircase to the attic. They made their way up and their eyes widened when they saw a ghost holding a visibly cold (y/n) close to him.

“Hey!” Dean yelled, getting Thomas’s attention before he raised his gun and fired, making the ghost vanish. They quickly made their way over to (Y/n), who was shaking. “(Y/n), are you okay?” Dean asked, watching her bury herself in her coat.

“Y-yeah.” She said. “Let’s g-go.” Dean nodded and turned to lead her out. None of the three noticed a small, black and red ring move off a desk and fall into (Y/n)’s coat pocket.

They headed down the stairs towards the front door, (Y/n) carrying her hunting bag against her chest. Sam and Dean walked out the front door, expecting (Y/n) to be right behind them. But when she tried to walk out, it was like she hit a force field. She hit on it, trying to get out. Dean turned around.

“Come on (y/n). Quit playing. Let’s go.” He said.

“I’m trying.” She explained, trying to get out of the house. Her eyes widened and suddenly, she was pulled back deep into the house and the front doors slammed shut.

“(Y/n)!” Sam called out, running back to the doors. He tried to pull them open, but they wouldn’t budge. Dean tried too, hitting and kicking at the doors.

“(Y/n)! Can you hear me?” Dean asked. There was no noise from the other side of the doors, but (Y/n) was screaming and pulling on the doors, trying to get out. She couldn’t hear Dean and Dean couldn’t hear her. He walked out to the dirt drive and found a rock, attempting to throw it at the window but it just bounced off. Dean looked over at Sam.

“We can’t leave her in there.” Sam said.

“I know!” Dean said. “But I think that we need to go get some answers from Mrs. McMichael.” They both looked back at the house, not wanting to leave (Y/n), but they knew that they weren’t going to do much good throwing things at a house that didn’t want to be destroyed.

****

“Let. Me. Out!” (Y/n) screamed, continuing to hit the door. She heard a woman laugh then. Slowly, she turned around to see none other than Lucille Sharpe.

“Well, well, well.” Lucille said. “I asked for reading material and Edith brings me a pet.” She smirked at (Y/n). “This is going to be fun.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They left

“Come on. Don’t you want to play?”

Lucille stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching as (y/n) bounded up them two at a time. Lady Sharpe had a smirk on her face as she watched her. She couldn’t go up the stairs, forever trapped on the lower levels, but she could watch her. And she knew she would come down eventually. (Y/n) ran upstairs into one of the bedrooms, arms raised to hit the window and get Sam and Dean’s attention.

That was until she saw the Impala pulling away from the house.

“They…they left me?” (Y/n) asked herself, letting her arms fall to her sides. “Why would they leave?” She turned her back on the window and slid down the wall. Pulling her knees to her chest, she tried to calm herself. There had to be a reason they were leaving. They wouldn’t just abandon her, not after everything they had been through.

“It’s probably not as bad as it looks.” Thomas said. He was sitting in a chair off to the left of (Y/n). Her head snapped up and she reached around for her salt gun, realizing it was left downstairs with her hunting bag and Lucille. “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Yeah. Just like you weren’t going to hurt all those other women that you and your little friend down there killed?” (Y/n) said, trying to keep as much distance between her and the ghost.

“I won’t let Lucille get near you.” Thomas explained. “She’s the one that killed all of them. I was just part of her plan. But as long as I’m here, she is trapped on the lower floors of the house. She can’t come up here.”

“And why should I trust you?” (Y/n) asked. Thomas stood from his chair and walked towards her.

“Wouldn’t I have killed you by now?” He asked. (Y/n) looked at him. He wasn’t a normal spirit, that was for sure. He didn’t seem angry, or that he had unfinished business. Not like Lucille did.

“I need to get to my bag.” (Y/n) said suddenly. “It’s downstairs.”

“I would not recommend going downstairs.” Thomas said. “Lucille is most unpleasant when she is angry.”

“My cell phone is down there. Maybe I can get a hold of Sam and Dean. Figure out what to do next.” Thomas watched her stand and go to the doorway. She stopped and went to the fireplace, grabbing a poker from the set beside it. “And I’ll need this.”

“Be careful.” Thomas warned. “Lucille is fast and she is smart.” (Y/n) just smirked at him.

“I’ve dealt with the devil before. I think I can handle Lucille Sharpe.” Thomas shook his head.

“The devil has nothing on her.”

****

Dean quickly put the car into park and ran towards the McMichael house, Sam hot on his heels. There was more to the story than Edith’s assistant was letting on. Dean hit the door loudly, glaring at the obsticale. The maid from earlier opened the door.

“Where’s Anthony?” Dean asked, pushing past her and walking in. The maid looked at the brothers with wide eyes. Anthony appeared out of one of the rooms then.

“What is going on here?” Anthony asked. Dean turned and stared him down.

“We need real answers and we need them now.” He growled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I have nothing else to tell you.” Dean grabbed Anthony and pushed him against a wall then.

“Tell me everything about that house.” Dean snapped.

“That’s quite enough.” A new voice said. Dean turned to see an old woman standing at the top of the stairs. “If you’ll let go of Anthony, I will tell you what you need to know.” She slowly hobbled down the stairs towards the Winchester’s.

“Who are you?” Sam asked. She smiled at Sam and patted his arm when she made it to them.

“I’m Edith McMichael.” She explained. Dean and Sam looked at each other. “Follow me.” She made her way past them, heading down a hallway and into a room at the very end. Dean, Sam, and Anthony followed her. “What brings you back here?”

“We went into the house and something stopped (Y/n) from leaving.” Sam explained, knowing Dean would just cuss out the poor lady. “She had been exploring upstairs when we found her, a ghost trying to hold her or something.”

“That would be Thomas.” Edith explained. “He always was a little cuddly.” Dean and Sam glanced at each other. Edith noticed. “I know this from experience.”

“How so?” Dean asked. Edith motioned for them to sit down. She walked to a file cabinet and pulled out a box as the boys set down.

“Before I married Alan, I was Edith Cushing. That was my maiden name.” Sam’s eyes widened, thinking of that photo of Carter Cushing. “But I was married before Alan. To Sir Thomas Sharpe.” She opened the box and pulled out a photo taken at their small wedding. Of Thomas, Edith, and Lucille all standing together. It was old, antiqued, and sent a shiver down Dean’s spine when he took it from her.

“That’s impossible.” Sam said. “Thomas Sharpe was alive back in the 1800’s. And he was killed by…” Sam’s eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

“Thomas was killed by Lucille. That much is true. She stabbed him in the face and he bled out.” Edith explained, closing her eyes. “But I killed Lucille. Little did I know that she had placed a curse on herself. The person that killed her would be doomed to live as long as her ghost did.” Edith sighed. “I was twenty-two when I killed Lucille. I celebrated my 100th in 1979. Anthony is my great-great-great grandson.”

“That’s why you want the ghosts gone?” Sam asked. Edith nodded.

“I just need Lucille gone, but she won’t move on without Thomas. And I’m worried that Thomas might go crazy if she is gone. They are a package.”

“(Y/n) is suffering because your ex-husband and his crazy sister have you cursed?” Dean asked.

“There is more.” Edith said, shivering some.

“Grandma…” Anthony said. Edith raised a hand.

“It needs to be told.” Edith explained. “It’s a dark secret and if maybe it can help get rid of this curse, then so be it. I’ve watched too many of our family members die. I need to move on.” Anthony nodded and stood back.

“What is it?” Dean asked. Edith sighed.

“Lucille and Thomas were always close, but they…” Edith shuddered. “They were more married to each other than I ever was to Thomas.”

“You mean like…” Dean didn’t even have to finish to see Edith nodding. “Oh god. I think I’m going to be sick. We have to get (Y/n) out of there now.”

“Do you know where they’re buried?” Sam asked. Edith shook her head.

“Alan took care of it while I was in the hospital.” She explained. “He wouldn’t tell me where they were. I know all about salting and burning. And even if you do that, that house is theirs. It will be hard to get rid of them.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Dean asked. Edith looked him dead in the eye.

“You better how that your friend is a damn good hunter. Because this is up to her now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) tries to get her bag from Lucille.

(Y/n) crept down the stairs slowly, the iron poker held tight in her hands. She couldn’t see Lucille anywhere around as she made her way down. But she could see her hunting bag laying on the floor where she had landed when Lucille had pulled her inside the house to slam the doors. She made her way over to it, only to see it fly away from her.

“I just love playing with my new toys.” Lucille said with a laugh. “They’re always so clean and fresh. Not yet broken and chewed on.”

“Fuck you.” (Y/n) swung her poker at Lucille, who disappeared. (Y/n) took a deep breath and headed for her bag, only to have it moved again.

“Sorry, you’re not my type.” Lucille laughed. She flicked her hand and made the bag fly around. (Y/n) gripped the poked before stabbing it forward to where Lucille’s head would be. Once the Sharpe sister disappeared again, (Y/n) made quick work of grabbing her bag and high tailing it up the stairs. “You can’t escape me!” Lucille called up to her.

(Y/n) made her way past the bedrooms to the attic where Thomas had told her to go. It was the safest place from Lucille. His sister might not be able to go onto the higher floors, but she could still try to annoy (Y/n) and Thomas.

“Your sister is annoying.” (Y/n) said, a little out of breath from running as fast as she could up the stairs and into the attic. “No offense.”

“I have learned that over the past few years.” Thomas explained. “After she killed me and all.” (Y/n) nodded slowly before turning her attention back to the hunting bag. Outside of weapons and salt, there was a notebook she kept, like a hunter’s journal, a few bags of chips, a couple water bottles, a portable charger for her phone, and some various other things. “You were prepared?”

“I always carry about a lot of things.” (Y/n) explained. “After hanging out with hunters all these years, you learn.”

“I’m glad to see you have water.” Thomas said. “I would not eat or drink anything from this house.”

“Why? Because it’s old?” (Y/n) asked ith a laugh. Thomas shook his head.

“No. Because it’s poisoned.”

(Y/n) froze and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide. Fear showed on her face. She couldn’t hide it. Especially after what Thomas just told her.

“Did…is that…”

“It was used to kill the women.” Thomas said with a sigh. “I would draw them in, keep their interest. Lucille would poison them.” He sighed softly.

“Why are you telling me this?” (Y/n) asked. “Are you planning on doing this to me? Is this all a part of your plan?” She reached for the shotgun in her bag. Thomas shook his head.

“How many times have I told you that I will not let her harm you?” He said.

“What about you?” (Y/n) asked. “I’ve never heard of a spirit that hasn’t tried to hurt someone.”

“I’m hoping that maybe by helping you, I can clean up my past. Fix what I’ve done…” Thomas said.

“And move on?” (Y/n) asked.

“Something like that.” He said, looking out the window. “This place is so cold. This house is full of nothing but hate and death. I remember when I was little, looking out this very window and seeing the plants that the gardener planting swaying gently in the breeze and blooming in the spring. But since Lucille started killing, back when we were young, everything started to get cold. Everything started to die along with her victims.”

“I’m sorry.” (Y/n) said, wishing she could offer him support but not really sure how to help him.

“You also remind me so much of someone that I loved.” He looked down. “I wish she believed me when I told her.”

“I’m sure she knew.” (Y/n) said. “Was she killed by Lucille too?”

“No.” Thomas said, a smirk appearing on his face. “She killed Lucille.” (Y/n) smiled some then went back to her bag to find her phone. The whole reason she had risked her safety to get the bag anyway. She found it and smiled when she saw one bar on it. She quickly found Dean’s current number and called it.

“You’ve reached Elliott Smith…”

“Damn it.” (Y/n) said, hanging up. She found Sam’s name then and called.

“Hey, this is Aldrich Killian…” (Y/n) hung up again and stared at the phone in her hand. Maybe they had wanted to leave her behind. The longer she stayed in this house, the more that idea kept hitting her. The dread that they didn’t want her around anymore.

“It’s ok.” Thomas said softly, sensing her distress. “This place isn’t that bad. Not anymore.” (Y/n) just nodded. “If it makes it any better, I’ll be with you the whole time.” (Y/n) looked out the window, secretly hoping that the boys would come get her before it was too late.

****

“Damn it Sam, we need to make sure our phones are charged.” Dean growled, pulling into the motel to charge their phones. “(Y/n) could’ve tried to call us.”

“Mine was fully charged when we left this morning. It must be this dead zone town zapping the juice right out of it.” Dean slumped down on his bed, running a hand down his face. “We’ll get her back Dean.”

“Not if the creepy keep it in the family ghosts don’t kill her first.” Dean sighed. “No wonder dad didn’t handle this. Can’t kill something where you can’t burn the bones and can’t burn down the house.”

“I mean, ghosts are attached to items. But they very rarely are attached to more than one. So if we can figure out what exactly the Sharpe’s are attached to, we could get word to (Y/n) so she could burn them.”

“I’m not going back to Edith’s place.” Dean said. Sam set down and grabbed his laptop.

“Then some good old fashioned research.” He got to work while Dean got up and paced the room some. He looked at his phone, wanting to turn it on, but wanting it to charge faster so he could get a call out to (Y/n). “Don’t worry Dean. We’ll figure this out.”

“Yeah…” Dean said softly, seeing her bag with her clothes sitting on the floor. “I hope you’re right Sammy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wants to move on.

No answer. She kept trying to call over and over again, but still no answer. If she wasn’t desperate to reach someone on the outside world, she would’ve thrown her phone. Thomas watched her try to escape. She tried the window, but it wouldn’t budge. She tried to go downstairs, but Lucille had pointy things that she wanted to throw at her. It was so cold that (Y/n) stayed bundled up in her coat. She was tired and hungry. She wanted to save what food she had thought. She wasn’t sure when she was getting out.

“There’s a hole in the ceiling.” You said as you looked out the window at the night sky. “I could find a way to scale it and get out that way.”

“It’s not a smart idea.” Thomas said. “This place is old. It could fall apart and leave you broken on the floor at Lucille’s mercy.”

‘Why are you ignoring me?” (Y/n) asked suddenly, making the spirit look at her. He saw her staring at the phone in her hand. The cold was getting to her.

“They aren’t ignoring you.” Thomas said. He looked around the room. 

“There are some pieces of wood that have fallen from the house over the years.” He said. “There in the corner. The fireplace hasn’t been used in decades, but it should still work. Long enough to warm you up and get you thinking straight again.” (Y/n) saw the pieces of timber that Thomas had talked about. She made her way over and brought them to the fireplace. She tossed them in and found her lighter from her bag. She lit them on fire and smiled as warmth touched her.

“Thank you.” She said, relaxing by the fire. Thomas smiled.

“I’m glad it helps.” He said. (Y/n) watched the flames dance in the fireplace. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Dean again. If she made it out of this, she was going to tell him everything. She knew Sam was trying to get them to pull their heads out of their asses and just get in bed already, but it was so hard for her. She wanted to be the girl that Dean always wanted, not just the one he wanted when there wasn’t anyone else at the bar.

“You look like her when you do that.” Thomas said after a couple minutes. (Y/n) turned to look at him.

“Who?” She asked. Thomas stared at a picture on his desk. It was faded with time, but he knew it was her. His beloved Edith. “Thomas, are you okay?”

“Yes.” He sighed. “I’m just tired.”

“Ghosts get tired?” (Y/n) asked. Thomas walked towards her, bringing the chill with him.

“I have been trapped here for many years.” Thomas explained. He looked around the room, full of his inventions and his favorite books. “I’m so tired of being here. Edith can’t go past Lucille. You’re the first person I have talked to since 1945, when Edith stopped by to tell us that the Allies had won.”

“Thomas, just how long have you been in this house?” (Y/n) asked.

“Since birth.” Thomas explained. “When I was just a child, my mother locked my sister and I in this very attic. Lucille would sneak down to the library and bring us back books. At night, we could hear mother playing the piano through cracks and air vents.” He looked down. “Lucille killed her. Mother found out what we had been up to here in the attic. Things that I realize now, after meeting Edith, were wrong. She went to an asylum, I went to a boarding school. But we ended up here again. Together.”

“Oh…” (Y/n) said, starting to understand what Thomas meant. One extremely fucked up situation. She shuddered some at the thought.

“We plotted. Mother hadn’t left us anything. She blew all the money to entertain people. To keep up her appearance after our father left her for another woman. We met women, spinsters in need of a suitor. We made sure they had money, no other family. We researched them, figured out the best way to lure them here. And then Lucille would poison them while I courted them, married them. Did whatever I had to do to get my hands on their money.”

“I’m hoping that you had a change of heart…”

“I did.” Thomas said. “I met Edith. At first, it was the same story as the others. But over time, I started to fall in love with her. I didn’t want to kill her. I wanted to get her out of the mansion and stop Lucille from trying to hurt her.” A hand went up to his cheek. “I loved two women in my life. Truly loved them. One killed me and the other married another.”

“I’m so sorry Thomas.” (Y/n) said. When his hand moved away from his cheek, she saw the obvious signs of a stab wound on his face. “I’m sensing that this isn’t because of Edith.” She went to touch the wound, forgetting for a brief moment that he was a spirit. The cold bit at her fingers, making her hiss and pull back.

“It’s not.” He sighed. “Lucille dabbled in dark magic while we were stuck up here. Mother had a friend and he brought these books. Lucille stole one of them and worked on her art. She put curses on people. At first it was harmless, but then she started putting them on the women that came here. If they killed her, they would have to suffer forever. None of them were able to kill her. Except…”

“For Edith.” (Y/n) finished.

“And now she has this curse. She can’t die until we move on. And we’re stuck here.” Thomas said, looking down at his hands. The room got a little colder. (Y/n) reached out and took his hands, ignoring the winter cold.

“You can move on Thomas. You don’t have to be stuck here anymore” (Y/n) explained. Thomas looked up at her.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Imagine your perfect place. With Edith. You have children. And your own house. Someplace warm with lots of flowers and the sun shining high in the sky.”

“But Lucille…”

“You can’t let her hold you back.” (Y/n) said. “Imagine yourself turning away from her and taking Edith’s hand. Imagine yourself far away from her.” She heard him gasp softly. “Thomas? What is it?”

“I feel warmth.” He said. She smiled at him.

“Good, good. Warmth is good.” She felt his hand cup her face. He wasn’t freezing. He wasn’t warm like a human should be, but he was no longer Mr. Freeze. “Just keep thinking those thoughts Thomas.”

“Thank you.” He leaned forward and pressed his chilled lips to hers. She relished in the feeling of it before he disappeared. The room warmed some and (y/n) smiled. Until the snap of cold his hard. Hard enough that frost was appearing and (y/n)’s body shook.

“What have you done?!” A vicious harpy scream echoed out in the attic. (Y/n) looked up, right into the angry eyes of Lucille Sharpe.

****

“I think I might have found something.” Sam said. “All these pictures of the Sharpe’s I’ve seen, Lucille is wearing a ring and Thomas has a notebook.”

“You think that’s the objects they’re attached to?” Dean asked, looking over Sam’s shoulder. Sam shrugged.

“It’s worth a shot. It’s the best one we have.” Dean nodded and unplugged his phone, turning it on. He saw all the missed calls from (Y/n) and cringed some.

“I hope I can get through to her.” Dean said. “She’s the only one that can do this right now.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a little shorter of a chapter. But it just seemed to work.

(Y/n) fired her shotgun at the spirit, making her vanish for the time being. She ran to her hunting bag, prepared to ward off the attic from Lucille and hold out here until she could get in contact with Sam or Dean. Someone out there had to be able to call her and tell her what to do. Or tell her that they had found the bones.

“You know, if they haven’t come back for you by now, they’re not coming.” Lucille said from somewhere off to her left. She fired again, hearing the shriek as Lucille disappeared. She was breathing heavy, searching through her bag for the canister of salt. She was seriously going to suggest and hula hoop full of salt someday. It seemed like it would save time.

“You know, that’s not very nice. I’m sharing my house with you and you just keep shooting me.” Lucille tisked at her. “You are a very rude little girl, aren’t you?” Lucille grabbed her arm, making her cry out. The cold from Lucille was a good ten times worse than that cold from Thomas. “I know how to deal with rude people though.”

“Fuck you.” (Y/n) hissed. She grabbed the fire poker laying on the floor. She swung it at Lucille, making her disappear. She came back way too fast and (Y/n) had to work even faster. She found the canister of salt and started to pour it when it was knocked from her hand, spilling over the floor.

“If you put that salt out, we can’t talk!” Lucille screeched. She grabbed (y/n) by the hair and tossed her. “Don’t you want to know how I killed them? Pamela, Enola, and my mother.” (Y/n) groaned. Her head was a little foggy, but she still had enough of herself together that she could grab a handful of salt from the floor and chucked it at Lucille.

“Leave me the fuck alone you bitch.” (Y/n) yelled. She grabbed her bag, the poker, and her shotgun before she ran out of the room.

“Don’t run away. I was having fun with you!” Lucille laughed, hot on (Y/n)’s heels. She reached out and pushed her, ice fingers making her slide down the steps some. She landed on the upper landing, looking up at Lucille.

“Go away!” (Y/n) tried to kick and push at her.

“You can kick and shove all you want. But I’m not leaving.” (Y/n) swung the fire poker again. She couldn’t waste all her rounds in her shotgun. Once Lucille was gone. She stood up, ready to run. She was about to pull her phone out to try to call Dean again, secretly praying that he would finally answer. But she was frozen in place as cold surrounded her. She couldn’t move and she was starting to struggle. But then she felt lips press against her ear and the cold that seeped into it was unbareable.

“Falling is just like flying.” Lucille whispered in her ear, the icy breath biting at her skin. “Except there’s a more permanent destination.” With that, Lucille pushed (Y/n). She screamed as she fell, but the scream was silenced when she hit the landing on the second level before landing hard on the ground. Lucille laughed manically as she saw her laying there. Her ankle was bruising and there was a nasty gash on her head.

“The devil’s got nothing on me.” Lucille sang as she walked down the stairs. “And it’s just you and me.” She stood over (Y/n) with a wicked smile on her face. “Remind me to thank Edith the next time I see her. This is the best present she’s ever gotten me.”

****

There was a knock at the motel door as Sam and Dean packed up to head back out to the manor. Sam looked at Dean as his brother grabbed a gun and headed to the door. He slowly opened it before he sighed and opened it the rest of the way to show Edith and Anthony standing there.

“Mrs. McMichael?” Sam asked. She was shaking some.

“I fear something terrible has happened at the house. I can feel it.” She explained. “We have to go.”

“We?” Dean asked.

“I got you boys and that girl into this mess. I want to help you get out.” Edith told him. “We have to go now. I fear that her life is in danger.” That was all the motivation that Dean needed. He grabbed his gear and headed toward the car, Sam, Edith, and Anthony right behind him. He pulled out his phone and kept calling (Y/n), but didn’t get an answer. He looked over at Sam as he got in the car.

“She’s not answering.” Dean said. Sam could hear the fear in his brother’s voice.

“Let’s go.” Sam urged. Dean nodded and put Baby into drive, pulling out of the motel parking lot faster than he should have. Anthony was right behind them in a sedan, Edith in the backseat. 

“No more hunts for a while.” Sam said as they drove. But Dean wasn’t listening. His mind was focused on one task and one task only.

Making sure that (Y/n) was still alive and getting her out safely.


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/n) laid on the ground, eyes closed, as her phone alternated between “Black Dog” by Led Zeppelin for Dean, and “Smells like Teen Spirit” by Nirvana for Sam. Lucille watched the phone light up with each call. It had slipped from (Y/n)’s pocket when she landed on the ground. She watched and waited. It would wake the woman up soon. It had to.

As (Y/n) started to come back to conciseness, the first thing that hit her was the cold. She wasn’t in too much pain, but she was sure that was because her body was going numb from the biting cold of Lucille Sharpe. She was sure she had done something to her ribs and her arm. She could feel her ankle throb some and her head was very foggy. But she couldn’t make out the extent of the damage. Were things broken or just cracked?

She started to groan as she moved her body just the tiniest bit. She was ready for this whole thing to be over, one way or another. But, unluckily for her, Lucille wasn’t ready for that yet. She walked over to (Y/n) and smirked. She pressed her foot against her shoulder and pushed her onto her back, making (Y/n) cry out.

“Good. You’re awake.” Lucille laughed. “I was worried for a second. I’m not done playing with you.”

“Just leave me alone!” (Y/n) spat at Lady Sharpe. Lucille just laughed more.

“I don’t think so.” She said. “You sent Thomas away from me.”

“I didn’t do anything.” (Y/n) defended. “He wanted to leave. He wanted to be with his true love again.” Lucille’s eyes darkened. With a loud scream, she kicked (Y/n)’s ribs, making the younger woman cry out.

“He loved me!” She screamed. “He loved me and they tricked him! Edith ruined him, made him think things. He loved me!”

“Are you sure it was love? Or was it just convenience?” (Y/n) laughed some. If she was going to die, might as well go out swinging using the Winchester wit. She had picked up more than just cleaning guns and memorizing exorcisms in her time with them. Lucille started laughing again.

“I’m going to kill you.” She laughed. “I’m going to torture you nice and slowly and leave the ones you love all alone.” She disappeared for a moment before reappearing. “I’ve learned a lot of things being trapped here. Like how to hold objects.” She held out a large meat cleaver. “I used this to kill my mother. I wanted to use it to kill dear, dear Edith’s father Carter, but I sadly forgot it at home. So I bashed his head into the sink.” She flipped the knife in the air before bringing it down toward (Y/n). Adrenaline in her blood helped her move quickly, rolling away from the blade that slammed into the floor.

“Fuck you!” (Y/n) hissed. She made her way over to her discarded fire poker, swinging it at Lucille. She managed to grab her phone and her shotgun before putting herself by the fireplace, where more iron instruments resided. She set there, waiting for Lucille to show up, when “Black Dog” started playing again. Quickly, (y/n) pressed the answer button and brought the phone to her ear.

“Dean?”

****

Dean’s heart rose as he heard her voice on the other end of the line. It wasn’t her voicemail this time. It was really her and now he wasn’t sure what to say.

“(Y/n).” He finally managed. “Are you okay?”

“ _Y-yeah…_ ” She said softly. There was a sound of a shotgun going off then.

“(Y/n)? What was that?” HE asked. He looked over at Sam. He took the phone from his ear and put it on speaker. “(Y/n)?”

“ _’m fine. Just shooting the ghost_.” She said. She sounded so tired. “ _I’m a little banged up Dean_.”

“It’s ok sweetheart. Sammy and I are on our way.” There was another pause on (Y/n)’s end. He could hear another woman talking before the shotgun went off again.

“ _Almost out of rounds_.” (Y/n) explained. “ _Have some iron. She just keeps popping back up_.” Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter in his hand. “ _D-Dean?_ ”

“I’m here sweetheart.” He said. “We’re almost there. Just hold on a little bit longer.”

“ _If…if you don’t get here. If she…_ ”

“She won’t.” Dean said. Baby wasn’t going fast enough for him. He needed to get back to (Y/n).

“ _If she does,_ ” Another shotgun blast. “ _I love you._ ” Sam looked over at Dean. He could see his eyes starting to tear up. After all this time of silent pining, it was out in the open. And normally, Dean would be excited. Except for the fact that this was a dying confession.

“I love you too.” Dean said to the phone. “So damn much. You just need to hold on okay?” Sam eyes widened then and he grabbed the phone.

“(Y/n), look for a journal and a ring.” Sam said. “The journal is leather bound and probably dusty as hell. The ring is a tarnished looking gold with a big red ruby in it. Burn them. It’ll get rid of your ghosts. At least, we’re hoping on it.”

“ _Thomas is gone._ ” (y/n) explained. “ _Just Lucille._ ”

“Find the ring.” Sam begged. “We’re almost there. Just find it and throw it into the fire. We’ll get you out. I promise.”

****

“I don’t know where it would be. It’s getting dark in here.” (Y/n) explained. She reached into her jacket pocket, hoping that her tiny flashlight was still there. Instead, her fingers brushed something else. Pulling it out, she saw the ring that Sam had just been describing. 

“ _Talk to us (Y/n)._ ” Dean said in her ear.

“I think I know why I couldn’t leave.” She explained. “The ring was in my pocket. And then the doors were sealed.”

“ _You found it?_ ” Dean asked. “ _Great! Burn it. It should open the doors and you can get out. We’re almost there. I can see the house_.”

“I don’t think so.” Lucille said from behind (Y/n). She turned around and looked at the ghost as she swung a piece of wood at (Y/n), connecting with the side of her head and knocking her down. The phone and the ring slid away from her.

“ _(Y/n)!? (Y/n)!?_ ” Dean screamed into the phone. Lucile smirked and picked up the ring. She looked over at the phone.

“I’m not going anywhere yet.” She said. “I’m not done playing.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was out of the car as he pulled up at the mansion. He left Sam to get the guns. Edith and Anthony pulled up behind the Impala as Dean ran to the doors, trying to open them. But they were sealed shut and they were so cold. He pounded on the doors and hit them with his shoulder, trying everything he could think of to get them open.

“(Y/n)!” He screamed. “(Y/n)!” Sam aimed one of the guns at one of the windows and fired. It cracked the glass pane but did not bust it. He growled and was ready to try again when Edith touched his shoulder.

“It won’t work. I’ve tried.” She explained. Dean looked over at her. His shoulder was sore and his fists were starting to bruise, but he didn’t care.

“There has to be some way!” He screamed. “I’m not going to let her die! Not like this!”

“Thomas should be keeping Lucille under control…” Edith said. “That’s why they needed sent away together.”

“Well Thomas is gone!” Dean snapped.

“W-what?” Edith asked, her eyes misting up some. “He’s gone?”

“Yes! And now his psycho sister wife is trying to kill my…” He wasn’t even sure what to call her. “I’m going to bust down this fucking door and get in there!” He went back to his task of ramming the door and screaming (Y/n) over and over. Sam walked the perimeter, trying to find any weak spots. Anthony looked down at Edith.

“There has to be something that we can do.” HE said. Edith shook her head.

“Lucille has the board.” She said. “It’s her turn now.”

****

“This ring amplified my magic.” Lucille explained, looking down at a barely awake (Y/n). “Thomas hid it from me, up in the upper floors. He was afraid of what I would really do to his precious Edith if it had it.” She sneered Edith’s name, like it represented the vilest things in the world.

“Just kill me already.” (Y/n) groaned. She felt like she had been hit by a truck and all she wanted was the good drugs and some sleep. Lucille started to laugh then. (Y/n) looked up at her.

“Silly, silly girl. I’m not going to kill you. At least not yet.” She floated around her. “I read about ghost possession a lot when Edith came to the house. I had a feeling she was going to be the one to kill me. And I was going to possess her if she did. But you, you have such a better body than Edith ever did.” She knelt on the floor by (Y/n). The hunter tried to get away.

“Stay away from me you bitch!” (Y/n) hissed. Lucille laughed.

“Is that anyway to treat your new roommate?” She asked. She placed her cold hands on each side of (Y/n)’s head. She started to mumble something as cold spread through (Y/n)’s body and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked around to see Lucille was gone. But she could still hear her.

“We’re going to be best friends.” Lucille laughed. “Hold on. I need to take control for a minute.” Suddenly, (Y/n) had no control of her body. She was helpless as Lucille pushed her up off the floor. (Y/n) could feel all the pain her body was in, but Lucille couldn’t. She reached down and grabbed her ring, placing it on her finger.

“Stop this please.” (Y/n) begged inside her mind. Lucille laughed.

“I have no intention of stopping this.” She informed (Y/n). “It’s been so long since I ventured outside of these walls. I can’t wait to see the new world.”

“They’ll hate you.” (Y/n) growled. Lucille smiled.

“Then some things never change.” That’s when the sound of someone hitting the door could be heard. Before, no sounds from the outside world could pierce the hall. That’s when (Y/n) realized what was going on. With Lucille inside her body, her ghost magic was more internalized. She had to focus to get it to work. And right now, she was focusing more on keeping herself in (Y/n)’s body until she could find a way to make it permanent. 

“(Y/n)!” She heard Dean call out. And it gave her all the strength she needed. She pushed through Lucille’s magic in her head and made the spirit retreat. She could hear her screaming and pushing, trying to get control of her body again. But hearing Dean out there, trying to get to her, made (Y/n) the Incredible Hulk. She kept her in the back of her mind.

She found her long discarded hunting bag and found one of the lighters she kept in it. Gathering up little pieces of wood while Lucille screamed at her, telling her this wouldn’t work, she carried them all to the main floor fireplace. After a silent prayer, she lit the lighter. It took a few times due to her hands shaking from the cold and all the work she was putting into keeping Lucille back. But it lit and she placed it against the wood pieces in the fireplace. It took a little while for some of them to catch, but it was all worth it when tiny flames started to engulf this.

“You’ll never win!” Lucille growled in her head. “You can’t do this!”

“Watch me bitch.” (Y/n) shot back. With that, she dropped the ring into the fire.

(Y/n) could feel the heat of Lucille starting to burn up. She didn’t realize just how much of a hold Lucille had on her body. Normally, she expected the spirit to be launched out and caught on fire. But this wasn’t the case. Lucille was burning up inside of her. Then, like a bomb, she exploded, sending off a shockwave through the house and outside, taking the cold with her as she left. (Y/n) cried out in pain as her eyes closed she fell backwards onto the floor.

She wasn’t breathing.

****

“What the fuck?!” Dean called out as the shockwave hit him. He felt a wave of warmth and watched as the greyness of the area started to disappear. Sam ran over to him and they looked back at Edith. Her eyes were wide. She knew what was going on. But Dean didn’t have time to ask her. He went right up to the door, determined to ram it again, but something seemed different.

“Dean?” Sam asked. Dean reached out and tested the knob. It turned easy and the door swung open. The house was open again. Dean looked back at Sam, who had a shotgun in hand just in case there were any more rogue spirits hiding around. They made their way into the house, Edith and Anthony close behind, when Dean ran forward suddenly.

“(Y/n)!” He called. He slid on the floor by her and shook her gently, noticing all the bruising and cuts on her body. “(Y/n)! Wake up sweetheart!” He begged. That’s when he realized her chest wasn’t moving. “No. Nonononono. I just got you back.” He said, tears in his eyes. He rested his forehead against hers. “I just got you back. Please don’t go.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Dean?” Sam asked as he walked towards his brother. “Is she…” Dean didn’t answer. He just kept his eyes trained at the lifeless body in his arms. Anthony put a hand on Edith’s shoulder, who had tears in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” Dean whispered. That’s when her eyes snapped open and she took a big gasp of air, sputtering and coughing after she did. “(Y/n)?” He laid her on the floor and cupped her face, trying to see if she was okay. Her body was hurting so bad.

“D-Dean. You came for me.” She said weakly, a smile pulling on her face. He smiled back, kissing her forehead.

“Always sweetheart.” He said. Sam walked over and hugged (Y/n). She whimpered some, but she loved the feeling of her friend hugging her.

“What happened?” Sam asked. (Y/n) looked up at them. Edith made her way over, wanting to hear what she had to say.

“I helped Thomas move on and it made Lucille mad.” (Y/n) explained. “She pushed me from up there onto the floor. I woke up and she hit me with a piece of wood that had been knocked off when I fell from the landing. She then possessed me, planning to use me to get out of the house. I heard Dean and got control of my body.” She sighed some. “The last thing I remember is heat. A lot of heat.”

“That’s all you need to remember.” Dean said, pulling her up into his arms and holding her against his chest. “It’s all over now. You’re safe.”

“That’s it?” Edith asked. “I thought…” She looked around at the house. “I thought the curse would lift and I could move on finally.” Anthony rubbed her shoulder. “I was so foolish. But at least I can feel warmth finally.” She turned to leave, when the sound of someone walking down the stairs could be heard. Dean’s arms wrapped tightly around (Y/n), to protect her. Sam raised his gun, ready.

“Edith?” Thomas asked, standing on the stairs. He wasn’t ghostly looking like he had been when he had been with (Y/n). He looked human. Edith’s breath caught in her throat.

“T-Thomas?” She asked. He smiled and walked to her.

“You look stunning.” He said. She looked down at herself. Wearing a grey and black dress, wrinkles everywhere, and her hair white. Thomas looked over at Sam, Dean, and (Y/n). “Thank you. All of you. You gave me the chance to finally have all that I wanted.” He walked over to Dean and (Y/n). He smiled at (Y/n). “You gave me hope when Lucille had taken all mine.” He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. His lips were warm.

“You’re welcome Thomas.” (Y/n) said softly. Thomas made his way over to Edith. He held his hand out.

“Take my hand?” He asked her. She looked at Anthony, who nodded.

“I know what to do.” He told her. She smiled and rested her hand on Thomas’s. A light surrounded Edith. When it disappeared, her hair was blonde, her dress was yellow, and she looked like the same bright eyed twenty something that Thomas had fallen in love with.

“Thomas.” She said, tears in her eyes. He pulled her to him.

“Let’s go home.” He said. The two disappeared then, the light fading from the room.

“This has got to be the most fucked up ghost hunt I’ve ever been on.” Dean said, taking a deep breath. Sam lowered the gun he was holding and looked around.

“Is there anything here that you want?” Sam asked Anthony. He just shook his head.

“I would be just fine to see this place rot or torn down.” He explained. “It caused my family so much turmoil over the past few generations. I’ll be glad to see it gone.” Sam nodded. He turned back to look at Dean, who was still sitting on the floor, holding (y/n) in his arms. But now her eyes were closed and her head was resting against Dean’s shoulder.

“She just passed out.” He informed Sam. “I think exhaustion and injuries have caught up with her. We need to get her back to the motel so that I can look after her.” Anthony shook his head then. “What do you mean?”

“She needs a hospital.” He explained. Dean was about to protest. “And I won’t take no for an answer. Everything will be taken care of. Come on.” He turned and walked out of the house. Dean stood up and carefully held (Y/n) bridal style. She whimpered some in pain, but didn’t wake up.

“Can you get her things?” Dean asked Sam. Sam nodded and went over to her bag, gathering items from around it and putting it in the bag. Dean carried (Y/n) out to the Impala while Anthony waited in Edith’s car. Sam came out a minute later to see Dean gently laying (Y/n) in the backseat. He took off his jacket and laid it on her like a blanket. Sam put her things in the trunk.

“It wasn’t your fault Dean.” Sam said. Dean carefully shut the backdoor but didn’t say anything. He just stared in the window at (Y/n).

“She seemed so surprised that we showed up.” Dean said. “She didn’t think we were coming back for her.” Sam rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s follow Anthony to this hospital.” Sam said. Dean nodded and got in the car. (Y/n) didn’t wake up once during the trip, just occasional groans as he tried to avoid potholes and other things that would cause her pain.

“Everything seems warmer now…” Sam said, rolling down the window and sticking his hand out. “Feels like rain, not snow.” Dean just nodded.

“Thanks to my girl.” He said. Anthony turned into the parking lot of a large building and Dean followed suit. There was a doctor waiting outside with a gurney. They opened the backdoor and pulled (Y/n) onto it before Dean could even make a move to get out.

“We have to get her inside, stat.” The doctor said, taking off running with (Y/n). Dean’s eyes were wide and his heart beating fast with fear.

“What’s going on?” He asked. Sam was running over to him then. Dean couldn’t figure out why until he felt the rumble of Baby behind his head and the sidewalk against his knees.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean was pacing the waiting room him and Sam were currently set up in. Anthony had went off to do something, Dean wasn’t sure what. Sam could see his brother starting to crumble. The last time they had been in this position, they had lost Bobby. He hoped that this wasn’t going to offer the same outcome.

“Should we call Cas?” Sam asked, watching his brother.

“No!” Dean snapped at him. He took a breath. “No. I don’t want him here and plus, he probably wouldn’t show up anyway. He always has more important things to do.” Dean kept pacing, trying to wear a rut in the floor.

It seemed like days to Dean, but it had only been a few hours. An older man in a white lab coat came into the waiting area. Dean hadn’t noticed him, but Sam did. He stood up and grabbed Dean’s arm to stop his brother from pacing. Dean was about to snap at his brother, but then he saw the doctor standing there. And they were the only ones in the waiting area right now, so he assumed he was here for them.

“I guess I don’t have to ask if you’re family of (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n).” He said. The boys might need a fake name, but she didn’t. She hadn’t done anything wrong except getting mixed up in their crazy lives.

“How is she doctor…” Sam started to say, realizing he didn’t know the doctor’s name.

“Just call me Doctor Al.” The doctor tried to offer a smile, but given the situation, it didn’t stick. “We can’t explain it, but her organs seem to be shutting down. There’s no reason to it. Her body temperature was just a little under what it should be, and none of her injuries were life threatening. How did those happen by the way?” He asked. Dean wasn’t answering.

“Urban exploration.” Sam said. And he wasn’t entirely off. “We found this abandoned house and she fell while we were exploring it.” Doctor Al nodded.

“I see.” He said, giving Sam the impression he didn’t totally buy his story. “Well, we’re trying everything we can. We have her on machines right now and are trying everything we can think of to help her out.” He saw the defeated slump in Dean’s shoulders and the tears in Sam’s eyes. “Would you like to go see her? I’m just warning you, she looked a little different with all the things she’s hooked up too…”

“Please.” Sam said, speaking for Dean. Doctor Al nodded and led the boys to (Y/n)’s room. Dean stopped at the door while Sam and Doctor Al made their way in. Dean’s eyes were wide as he stared at (y/n). She looked downright small in the hospital bed with all sorts of tubes and wires coming out of her. There was a cast on one of her arms, and if she would’ve been awake to see it, Dean would’ve decorated it for her. There was a large bruise on the side of her head and a gash that had been stitched up. Her ribs were wrapped up, some cracked and some bruised, and one of her ankles were wrapped up. But she was rapidly turning pale compared to what she had been at the mansion.

“Dean?” Sam said, turning to look at his brother. Dean just kept staring at (Y/n). Doctor Al watched the oldest Winchester. “Dean.”

“Huh?” Dean asked, finally pulling his attention away from the sleeping woman on the bed.

“You okay?” Sam asked. Dean just nodded and made his way over to (Y/n). Doctor Al was talking, but he didn’t hear a word he said while Sam absorbed it all. The old doctor bid his farewells and left the room. Dean set down in the uncomfortable chair at (Y/n)’s side. Sam sighed and took his own seat. “You sure you don’t want to call Cas?”

“Do you really think he’d show up even if we did call him?” Dean asked, bitterness strong in his voice.

“Dean, he’s our friend and he cares about (Y/n).” Sam said. Dean shook his head.

“I don’t care. We’re not calling him.” Dean played with (Y/n)’s hair. “We’ll figure this out on our own.”

****

Anthony sighed and set down in a pew in the chapel. He used to come in here every weekend to clean up and organize for Father Malone. Since he had taken full responsibilities for taking care of Edith, he hadn’t been around much. It felt like home, sitting in the pew, staring up at that golden cross. But after a while, he sighed loudly and held his head in his hands. Everything from his entire life was catching up with him. The last few days had been really hard.

And everything was gone.

“Rough day?” Doctor Al asked as he set down in the pew by Anthony. Anthony looked up at him and gave a bit of a sarcastic laugh.

“You can say that.” Anthony said, unable to look the doctor in the eye. It was silent between them for a minute before Doctor Al spoke up.

“How’s Edith?” He asked. Anthony sighed.

“Gone.” He said. The doctor’s looked over at Anthony. “Your new patient is the last victim of Lucille Sharpe. She got rid of her and Thomas and grandma went off together in a beautiful light show.” Anthony shook his head. “I’m surprised you didn’t feel the warmth grandpa.”

“I don’t feel much anymore.” He sighed.

“Well, that’s kind of your own fault.” Anthony said with a shrug. “You should’ve just stayed with grandma instead of letting her believe you were gone.”

“I didn’t want her to know about my own curse.” The good doctor was none other than Edith’s long lost husband Doctor Alan McMichael. “And obviously, I’m not going to be able to move on unless I can fix the girl.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Anthony asked.

“Well, after getting this information from you, I think that Lucille did something to her.” Alan explained. “Do you know what happened to her in the mansion?”

“Uh, before she passed out, she told us that Lucille tortured her and possessed her.” Anthony said. “And before you say it, obviously Lucille is gone or grandma wouldn’t have been able to move on.”

“Then maybe she put something on that poor girl when she possessed her. Or right before she left her body.” Alan thought aloud. “Just like she did to me when I buried her bones.”

“Is that why you never told grandma where you buried her and Thomas?” Anthony asked. That’s when he came to a realization. “You didn’t know about her curse at first, did you?”

“No.” Alan sighed. “She didn’t tell me until she was going grey. And I should have stayed with her when I found out about mine, but I just couldn’t. Because…” He didn’t have to finish it. Anthony already knew. Edith’s heart always belong to Thomas, even when she married Alan. And he was tired competing with the baronet

“What are you going to do?” Anthony asked after a few moments of silence. Alan sighed.

“I’ll fix this.” He said. He stood up. “I’m going to fix everything Lucille Sharpe has ever done.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Excuse me sir.” A timid young nurse said as she stepped into (Y/n)’s room. Dean and Sam both looked up at her. If this had been two days ago, Dean would’ve been all over her. She was beautiful, to say the least. But after everything they had been through, and (Y/n) finally telling Dean that she loved him, he didn’t have time for that anymore.

“Yes?” Sam answered when Dean wouldn’t. His brother looked so tired, sitting by (Y/n) and holding her hand.

“I’m afraid visiting hours are over…” She said softly. “You can come back in the morning.”

“I…can’t you let us slip by this rule?” Dean asked, his voice full of so many things that Sam couldn’t quite put a finger on the different emotions.

“I’m sorry…” She said sadly. “You can come back in a few hours though.” Sam stood up but Dean made no move to stand. Sam sighed and went over to his brother, pulling him to his feet. (Y/n)’s hand fell from Dean’s hand and landed on the bed with a small bounce. Dean had to turn away.

“We’ll be back soon (Y/n).” Sam said when Dean made no noise. He pulled his brother from the room. This wasn’t the Dean that Sam knew. But watching someone you love die slowly in front of you…

“I don’t want to leave her. What if…” Dean didn’t have to say much more. Sam knew exactly what he was going to say and he wasn’t about to let his brother thing that. “Sam, we should’ve never taken this hunt.”

“I know.” Sam said. “But it’s too late for that now Dean. Come on. You need some sleep.” Sam pulled Dean out to the Impala and dropped him in the passenger seat. His brother was in no condition to drive tonight, not after everything they had been through. (Y/n) had been fine until they tried to leave the house. That damn mansion in the middle of nowhere. They had lifted the curse or whatever, allowing Edith to move on and the town to finally warm up, but it was costing (Y/n) her life. And, in Sam and Dean’s opinion, was too great of a price for this.

“You were right.” Dean said after a quiet ride back to the motel. They had just gotten into their room and Dean had settled down on his bed.

“Wait…what?” Sam asked. Dean didn’t look up at him. “Right about what?”

“I should’ve told her sooner.” Dean said. Sam sighed. Leave it to Dean to slip in a chick flick moment when he was tired and stressed.

“You’ll get to sit down and have a heart to heart chat with her soon.” Sam said. “Just get some sleep Dean. You need it. You need a shower too but that can wait until the morning.” Dean flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. Her smell lingered on the bed from them bunking together. Sam watched over Dean to make sure he went to sleep, just like Dean had done for Sam many times in the past.

“It’ll be okay Dean.” Sam said before grabbing his things and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

****

Alan walked into (Y/n)’s room, clipboard in hand. He silently shut the curtain before standing over his patient’s bed. He didn’t know why he didn’t feel it before. The dark energy radiating off this girl was the same that he felt from that house for all these years, or off of Edith. A dark curse meant to destroy.

“I’m so sorry you got involved in all of this.” Alan whispered, pushing pieces of hair out of (Y/n)’s face. “I’m going to try to fix this. This might hurt some, but Lucille isn’t the only one that has dabbled in magic over the past century.” Alan flipped a page in his clipboard and read it. He held his hands over (Y/n)’s body, closing his eyes. He started mumbling something in Latin then, chanting it over and over.

(Y/n)’s eyes snapped open then, but they were black, like a demon. Her back arched off her bed as her monitor of vitals started to go crazy. Her veins were becoming visible under pale skin as something black started flowing through them. Alan took a step back as black smoke shot out of her mouth and she fell back onto the bed. The smoke floated around the room for a moment before turning into a humanoid figure.

“I knew it.” Alan whispered. “I should’ve done this when I had the chance, back when Lucille made Thomas stab me.”

“Alan.” A hiss echoed around the room.

“How old was she when you possessed her?” He asked. “Did you make her kill her mother? All those women?”

“What makes you think I possessed her?” The demon growled.

“Because there’s no way a child could be that evil.” Alan explained. The demon flickered then and appeared right in front of Alan. It grabbed him by the neck and lifted him.

“I killed a lot more for a lot less. What’s stopping me from snapping your neck like a twig?”

“H-hey…” (Y/n) said weakly, sitting up in her bed. “Fugly.” The demon turned to look at (Y/n). “So Lucille was just a meat suit for a demon. And when Lucille died, you were trapped.”

“But I have a new meat suit.” The demon said, throwing Alan across the room. The demon pushed (Y/n) back against the bed, pinning her hands above her head. “Don’t worry. Just take a deep breath and it’ll be over soon.” (Y/n) tried to kick out, but her body was weak from the demon shutting her down. Trying to kill her so it could take over. It had tried with Lucille, but her living conditions and mental state had been too fragile and the demon wasn’t able to keep hold of the body the way it wanted to.

“No!” Anthony called out, running into the room. He had a book from his grandma’s collection in his hand. Alan pushed himself up.

“Anthony no!” Alan cried to his grandson, but it was too late. He started to recite the passage from the book, causing the demon to shriek and charge at him. Anthony’s eyes were wide as the demon ran at him, but he kept reading the passage. (Y/n) watched as the demon froze in place.

“See you in hell (Y/n).” It hissed at her before exploding, much like what had happened with the ghost part back at the mansion. Alan flew back against the wall, Anthony’s head busted against the glass window with a sickening crack, and (Y/n) was hit full force, being thrown back onto her bed.

The room was almost peaceful, except for the sound of screaming nurses and the fire alarm outside.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean set up in bed with a gasp. A strange feeling had hit him hard in his sleep and he couldn’t shake it. He was about to wake Sam and make him go the hospital with him when he got a whiff of himself. He made a face before quietly getting up and grabbing his things to get a shower.

He stood under the warm water. It wasn’t hot, but he didn’t really expect it to be. He just needed to clean himself up so he didn’t smell like a rotting dumpster when he went back to see (y/n). He just hoped that this feeling he had wasn’t going to turn out to be something bad for (Y/n).

He left the shower and made his way back to the beds. Sam was awake and sitting up in bed, rubbing at his tired eyes. Dean gave him a tired smile before going to his jacket. He was ready to get back to the hospital to see (Y/n).

“Dean, I doubt they’ll let you back in this early.” Sam yawned. Dean shrugged.

“Then I can sit in the waiting room until they let me in.” Dean told him. Sam groaned and pulled himself out of bed.

“Let me piss and change clothes and then we can go.” Sam grumbled, making his way into the bathroom. Dean kept tapping his foot as he waited for his brother to come out of the bathroom. What felt like an hour had only been a few minutes before Sam finally came out of the bathroom. Dean grumbled about annoying little brothers as he waited for Sam to pull on some clean clothes.

“Come on.” Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes.

“We’ll get there Dean, just calm down.” Sam said, grabbing his jacket but realizing as they headed outside that it wasn’t really needed. Just habit.

“Shut up Sam.” Dean snapped. Sam just settled into the passenger seat and enjoyed the short ride from the motel to the hospital.

****

The Winchester boys made their way onto the floor (Y/n) was on, only to be greeted by a huge mess. There was broken glass on the floor, a thin layer of smoke seemed to linger, and Anthony was sitting at the nurses station with a bandage on his head.

“Anthony!” Sam said. Anthony cringed when he looked up at the boys.

“Sam. Dean.” He said.

“What the hell happened?” Dean asked.

“I can answer that.” A man said. He looked familiar to the boys, but only slightly. He had golden hair parted to the side and eyes that no longer carried the weight of the world. Anthony watched the interaction.

“And just who the hell are you?” Dean asked. Sam looked over at Anthony.

“Sam, Dean. This is Alan McMichael. But you might know him better as Doctor Al.” Anthony explained. “He’s my grandfather.”

“But yesterday you were an old man.” Sam said. Alan nodded.

“That’s right. Just like Edith had a curse on her, I did too.” Alan explained. “When I went to bury Lucille and Thomas, she must have had a spell on her body to curse whoever buried them.”

“But didn’t Edith think you were dead?” Dean asked. Alan nodded.

“Yes. I loved Edith dearly, but her heart was never mine. I knew how to fake it.” He looked around. “I’ve been living here, taking care of patients. Trying to undo everything that Lucille did just to fix it. But I learned some things over the past few years that you would never believe.”

“Try us.” Dean said. Alan looked at him.

“Well, for starters, the real Lucille Sharpe died at a young age. Killed by a demon she summoned to kill her abusive mother.” Alan explained. “I didn’t believe it at first, until the events that transpired here just hours ago.”

“A demon?” Sam asked. “But Lucille was a ghost.”

“I think the demon was so far into Lucille that it couldn’t get out when she died. But possessing (Y/n) allowed for it to take hold of another host and kill what was left of Lucille once and for all.” Alan told them. Dean sighed. Why couldn’t they just have normal hunts? Demon ghosts? The spawn of Satan? Imaginary friends being killed off? It was all getting to be too much.

“How is (Y/n)?” Sam asked. That got Dean’s attention real fast.

“She’s resting.” Alan explained. “If it wasn’t for her and Anthony, a lot more people would’ve died. They stopped Lucille once and for all.”

“So she’s finally gone?” Dean asked. Alan nodded. “Thank god.”

“You should go see her.” Alan said. “I think she would enjoy it.” Dean nodded and headed towards her room before he stopped.

“Thanks Alan.” He said before heading in. Sam went to talk to Anthony. Alan placed a hand on his grandson’s shoulder and offered him a small smile before he walked down the hallway leading away from the ward.

No one saw Alan McMichael again.

****

Dean stood awkwardly in the doorway of (Y/n)’s room, just watching her sleep. The color had returned to her skin and she was breathing easier. She looked like she was warmer too, and not about to die any second. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking over towards her bedside. He gently squeezed her hand.

“Just take your time sweetheart.” Dean told her. “I’ll be right around here. I just want you to get better.” He leaned down and gently kissed her lips before letting go of her hand. He wanted to go tell Sam something before he settled in at (Y/n)’s bedside for the day. Just as he reached the door, a soft noise caught his attention.

“Dean?”

Dean turned around and a smile spread on his face when he saw the most beautiful eyes looking back at him.

“(Y/n).”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will probably be one more chapter after this one! Thanks for reading it so far! You all have helped inspire me!

“Dean?” (Y/n) asked again. Dean was staring at her. He was afraid that if he took his eyes off of her, she would disappear again. He wasn’t ever going to let anything take her away again. He quickly crossed the room to her bed and took her hand in his.

“(Y/n).” Dean whispered softly. “How are you feeling sweetheart?”

“Kinda numb right now.” She said, looking up into those wonderful green eyes. “They got me on the good stuff.” She smiled when he did. The worry seemed to wash off his face with that comment. He pulled up a chair by her bed, his hand never leaving hers.

“This whole thing has been pretty fucked up, hasn’t it?” He laughed a little. (Y/n) just smiled sweetly at him. “I’m so sorry I took this case. I just…”

“We needed the money.” (Y/n) said. “I understand Dean. Maybe next time we should just take a job closer to home that’s not full of crazy, incestial ghosts.” He cupped her face gently.

“Anything you say sweetheart.” He said before gently locking his lips over hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into the kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft and this kiss alone was everything she had hoped for and more. But before the kiss could turn into anything more, there’s was a noise from the doorway. Dean and (Y/n) pulled apart and looked to see Anthony standing there with Sam awkwardly behind him.

“He insisted on coming in…” Sam said. “Glad you two are finally together though.” He gave them a smile and a thumbs up. (Y/n) blushed some and smiled over at Dean.

“I’m sure you three want to get out of here.” Anthony said. “And as much as I would love you to stay, people are going to start asking where grandma went off to and they’ll start thinking the three drifters that came into town did something to her.” He handed each hunter an envelope. “This is what my grandmother wanted me to give you, plus an added bonus from me for helping my grandfather move on too.”

They all took their envelopes and carefully opened them while Anthony smiled at them. (Y/n) gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hand. She looked up at Anthony with wide eyes.

“Anthony…”

“You honestly deserve more.” He said. “But I’m on my own now, so this is all I can spare. After my grandparents being alive for over a century, and with grandma having her father’s fortune stored away, it’s accumulated a lot over the years.”

“But this is thirty thousand!” (Y/n) said. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“It’s the least I can do.” Anthony said with a smile. “Oh, and here’s this.” He hand a bag to Sam. “Painkillers and things to keep infection at bay until you can get home. It’ll help her out I think.”

“Thank you Anthony. For everything.” Sam said. Anthony shook his head.

“You wouldn’t have even been in this position if it wasn’t for my family. But you three did what your father had been unable to do all those years ago. You got rid of the Sharpe’s once and for all and no amount of money will ever get me out of your debt.”

“Wanna do something for us?” Dean asked. Anthony nodded. “Burn that mother fucking house down.”

“Don’t worry. That will be taken care of very soon.” Anthony explained. “Allerdale Hall will be gone very soon.”

“Good.” (Y/n) said. Anthony kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

“I’ll send you guys pictures when it’s done. I’ll send a nurse with your release papers now. You can get on the road, head on home. I’m sure you miss it.” With that, he turned on his heels and left the room. (Y/n) stared at the envelope in her lap. Sam and Dean had matching ones with equal amounts of money. That was more than generous. They had only been paid on hunts a handful of times. And usually then it was a couple hundred bucks or something. But this…

A nurse came in then and handed (Y/n) the forms for her to fill out. Dean watched her as she signed everything and went over proper procedure for at home. She left and came back a minute later with a wheelchair. Dean carefully helped (Y/n) climb out of bed and settle into the chair. Her head was spinning from everything she had been through, and all she really wanted to do was go to bed. In Dean’s bed. It remembered her.

“I never thought I’d see the car again.” (Y/n) said as Sam wheeled her out to the parking lot. Dean had pulled the car to the curb to make it easier for (Y/n) to get in the car.

“So, how about we hit up Atlantic City?” Dean laughed. “We got $90,000 between the three of us. Could be fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows. (Y/n) shook her head.

“Once I’m better, we can head out to Vegas.” She promised. “Right now though, I’m ready to go home.” Dean smiled and kissed her gently.

“Then home it is.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who read this story! I'm so thankful for all of you and I'm glad you stuck with me. Please enjoy this last chapter!

It had been weeks since the hunters had returned to Kansas. For the first week, (Y/n) slept most of the time, trying to get her strength back. Dean waited on her hand and foot, which she didn’t mind at first because everything hurt when she even thought about moving. But once her ribs stopped hurting as bad and her head stopped pounding, she wanted to get up and walk around.

But of course, Dean Winchester was a protective bastard.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Dean asked, leaning against the kitchen doorway, watching (Y/n) in the kitchen.

“I wanted something to drink.” She said. Dean walked over to her.

“Why didn’t you call for me? I could’ve gotten it for you.” Dean said. (Y/n) groaned some, making him look at her. “What?”

“Dean, I’m sick of you doing this.” (Y/n) said. “I am perfectly fine to walk around the bunker. I can’t stay in bed much longer.”

“You need your rest.” Dean said, getting ready to take her back to his room, where she had been resting. He figured memory foam would be the best thing for her right now, and it did help her relax quite a bit.

“Dean, stop.” (Y/n) said, making Dean freeze. “You can’t keep treating me like I’m made of glass. It’s been almost a month since what happened at Allerdale. I’ve seen you and Sam get way worse than me in the past. You pop some of the good shit, and the next morning you’re up and getting doughnuts.”

“(Y/n)…” Dean said. (y/n) glared at Dean.

“What?” She asked, probably sounding a little harsher than she had intended. He looked up into her eyes.

“Because if I lost you, I don’t know what I would do with myself.” Dean admitted. (Y/n)’s eyes softened then. She walked closer to him. “I…(Y/n) I wasn’t supposed to fall in love and now here you are. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do with myself. But all I know is that I want to protect you just as much as I protect Sammy. You’re my family and I would die for you.” Dean explained. (Y/n) had no words to return to him. Instead, she rested her hands against his chest and leaned in, pressing her lips against his.

At first, she wasn’t sure he was going to respond. He seemed to go rigid. But then she felt his strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her tight against his chest. His other hand went to the back of her head, tangling in his hair and pushing her into him, deepening the kiss. (Y/n) wasn’t sure how long they stood there in the kitchen, her wrapped up in his arms and their lips locked together. But soon, they slowly parted for air. The look in Dean’s eyes told (Y/n) that he was not done quite yet.

“Dean…” (Y/n) whispered softly. He just took her hand and led her out of the kitchen, down the hallway, and back into his room. “Dean, I don’t want to go back to bed…” She watched him pull off his shirt then and realized just what they were there for.

“Sweetheart, we can stop this if you want. I don’t…” Dean was cut off by (Y/n) jumping on him, kissing him deeply and roughly. Dean backed her up until her legs hit his bed, then he gently laid her down.

“Dean.” She moaned. He hadn’t even touched her yet and she was already moaning for him. That did lots of things for him. He smirked and laid by her, his lips going right back to hers like that’s where they belonged. Which, as far as either were concerned, they did.

She could feel his fingers sliding under the t-shirt she had worn to bed before lifting it up over her head. She shivered some and the newly exposed skin being kissed by chilled air. But soon a warm mouth was touching every inch of skin that it could reach, making (Y/n) close her eyes and moan more.

“Need you.” She whispered. Dean looked at her.

“I just started babe.” He said with a smirk. She looked up at him with eyes clouded with lust.

“There’s time for foreplay later.” She told him. “Need you now.” He nibbled at her neck.

“I’m not sure if I should be impressed that you want me this bad or worried that I’m not doing my job to get you ready.” He chuckled. She shimmied out of the shorts and panties she was wearing and moved his hand down between her legs.

“I think you’ve done the job perfectly well.” She told him. He grinned and moved his fingers, causing her to buck against his hand and moan. “Dean, please.” She begged. He growled some.

“I think I could get used to that.” He said, laying her on her back. He moved out of his own pants before gently pushing her legs apart. “Are you sure honey?”

“Just do it.” She begged, already grabbing at the sheets. Dean smiled before lining up and slowly pushing into her heat, making her moan loudly. “Fuck!”

“Baby.” He moaned. “Fuck.” He leaned down and kissed her, their moans mixing as he slowly started to snap his hips forward. She had been thinking about this for a while, and him even longer. It was what they both had wanted, and it took a hunt gone horribly wrong to get them to this point. And as much as Dean hated to admit it, he was a little glad he took that hunt.

His arms were wrapped around her, holding her closed to his chest. His thrusts were slow and calculated, not wanting to hurt (y/n) more. But she wasn’t having it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground down on him, urging him deeper into her. She let out a low moan right in his ear, and that in itself seemed to trigger a more primal instinct in the hunter. His hips snapped forward faster and harder, hitting the spots that made her see stars and lose any sort of vocabulary that she normally would have. She grabbed at his back, not wanting him to stop or to lose contact with him. She loved the way he could fill her up.

“D-De…” She moaned, only able to get out so much of his name. He could feel her tightening around him and knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. Neither was he, but he wanted to get her there first. There were so many things that they could do together later on, but this was their first time together. They needed this and he was going to give her what she wanted.

“Come for me beautiful.” He whispered in her ear before kissing and nipping down her neck. She didn’t have to be told twice. Her muscles tightened around him and her back arched, pushing her closer to him. His name was on her lips as her release pushed him over the edge. He came into her, resting his forehead against hers as his breath came out in pants.

“Fuck.” He whispered after he stilled, laying on top of her but trying not to put all his weight on her. “(Y/n)…”

“That was amazing.” (Y/n) told him, finally getting her voice back. Her eyes were starting to drift close. He slowly pulled out of her, earning a small gasp, before he laid by her, his arms wrapping around her.

“Get some sleep baby.” He told her, kissing her temple. “We’ll try round two when we wake up.” She didn’t have to be told twice, drifting off in his arms.

****

Dean woke up a couple hours later to an empty bed. He knew it wasn’t empty when he fell asleep though, remembering what him and (Y/n) had just done. Getting up and pulling a pair of sweats and his robe on, he made his way out of his room. He was about to head towards the main area when he heard the sound of piano coming from the library. Sam had found it in one of the storage rooms once, and had moved it to the library as a sort of centerpiece thing. Dean mainly used it to set his drinks on when he was in there. He didn’t even think anyone could play it.

He made his way into the library and smiled when he saw (y/n) sitting at the piano, wearing Dean’s discarded flannel shirt and her panties. It was literally one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, but then his smile disappeared when he realized that (Y/n) was playing the piano.

“(Y/n), I didn’t think you knew how to play.” He said from where he was standing. Her fingers stopped moving across the keys and the sound stopped. She turned to look at him and for a split second, he was sure that the look in her eyes wasn’t her own. She wasn’t smiling up at him though and now her eyes looked afraid. She was quiet for a second before she responded.

“I don’t.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!!


End file.
